


Untitled XF

by neichan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: Skinner discovers Doggett has a past, and a future.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

They both rose to their feet when the door behind the desk opened. Two men entered, both big, at least Skinner’s size, probably larger he thought, eyeing them more closely, obviously they kept in shape. It was then the AD heard a sound he’d never expected to hear coming from one of his agents, least of all from the steady, reliable FBI Agent John Doggett.

 

It was a whimper. Terror, desire, fear, need, they were all imbedded in that sound. Skinner heard all of those things in the noise and was shocked, it whipped his head around to stare at the other man, his right hand going for his gun, almost unholstering it.

 

He’d personally chosen Doggett to accompany him on this interview because the man was one tough son of a bitch. He’d been a Marine, survived combat and kept his head under fire, just like Skinner. He’d been in Asia for a time, but also in Beirut, and other locations in the Middle East, where Skinner was happy not to have been. The man was hard and competent. A rock, steady and dependable. Solid. But, where in the hell had that noise come from? It couldn’t have come from the reliable Special Agent John Doggett.

 

Doggett’s bright blue eyes were fixed on the men filing in from the ornate doorway behind the desk and gathering next to it.

 

There were six around the desk, two slender short men, shorter and slimmer even than Doggett, the rest of the men were big. One was taller than the rest, and that was truly impressive as he was clearly of Asian descent.

 

Doggett's attention was fixated on the grouping. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. That strange sound, that whimper, worked it’s way out of Doggett’s throat a second time, this time almost a whine of agony. Or longing. Skinner stared at the other man, then turned his attention back to the gathering. Looking for….

 

It was instantaneous, Skinner’s gaze locked on the one man who was the reason Doggett was making the sound. It was the tallest man, the AD was sure of it, about six or seven inches over six feet, a good four inches taller than Skinner himself. Broad shouldered, narrow hipped, golden skinned, radiating a lethal charisma. He was in his early fifties, powerfully built, yet graceful, his hair still un-silvered, elegant, moving with the feline ease of a much smaller man. An accomplished athlete if Skinner was any judge. Definitely dangerous. He moved with a lethal fluidity that the AD had only seen in men who had trained for decades in the martial arts, hand to hand combat specialists.

 

Victor Kim had a sharply planed face, with large, dark, sparkling, amber eyes, slanted, with marked epicanthic folds, almond shaped. Exotic, deep eyes that held an _expression that was almost joyful, sweet, his smile was gentle as he held out his hand to Skinner.

 

Moving forward through the men gathered protectively around him, holding out his hand. Skinner stepped forward cautiously to take the outstretched hand. They shook, then Skinner stepped back, returning to Doggett’s side, casting a worried glance at the pale-faced agent.

 

"Assistant Director Skinner, a pleasure to meet you. I am Victor Kim. Lord Victor Kim." The hand was huge, long fingered and as everything else about the man, elegant, but giving the very clear warning they were also strong. The man’s gleaming, dark eyes slid over to the other FBI man. "John, how wonderful to see you again. I have anticipated this moment for a very long time."

 

There was true welcome in the voice, as if the man was greeting someone he cared about, a friend or a member of his own family. Skinner frowned.

 

Doggett let out a moan, not managing to get any words out of his dry throat. His mouth worked. He was pale under his midwesterner's tanned skin. Skinner watched the tremors begin, first in John’s hands then they spread to the rest of his body.

 

Skinner cast another look at the big man who seemed to be causing all this distress, he saw nothing to blame Doggett’s upset on. No threat.

 

Skinner turned back to Doggett in time to see the other man go from standing to kneeling, then to his belly on the deep red carpeted floor. Walter Skinner gaped at the back of his agent, then moved quickly to his side, going to one knee putting out a cautious hand to lay it on Doggett’s shoulder. Doggett’s shoulder heaved under his hand. Doggett was sobbing.

 

"Agent Doggett, John, are you all right? Are you ill?" Skinner asked, worriedly. Looking over the other man trying to see if there was any obvious explanation for his collapse, any injury he’d missed. Trying to keep an eye on the other men in the room, watching for potential threats.

 

"I assure you, Mr. Skinner, John will be fine." The man’s voice was hypnotic, so rich and deep, velvet covered steel. His singing voice would be transcendent Skinner thought, providing he could carry a tune, then shook his head at the strange thought. Skinner hadn’t attended an opera since his divorce. Why think of it now?

 

The man continued. "Seeing me is just unexpected. He thought he saw me killed fifteen years ago. Otherwise, I dare say, he never would have become an FBI agent, would you, my Pet?"

 

Skinner raised his head, stiffening. "What did you call him?" He growled at the larger man, face going cold, jaw working, clenching hard, a sure sign of temper.

 

"He was, and is, and will always be, my Pet, my slave, Assistant Director. I purchased his contract while he was working in Asia. I own him. It is all perfectly legal, witnessed and signed. He is registered with the right departments, and his fees are paid. I have also registered him in the United States, with the Department of Vital Statistics, as of yesterday. I have had my contracts tested in court. I have been victorious every time. John left only when he believed I was dead. It was necessary for him to do so, I was seriously injured and if he’d stayed in South East Asia I would not have been able to protect him until it was too late. I do not have a shortage of enemies, Assistant Director. Most especially in this new world political climate, where everyone is grasping for power and influence. I chose to protect my slave, my John, by sending him far from the most powerful of my enemies." Victor Kim smiled again, that oddly bright and shiny smile that seemed really out of place when he’d just called another man "pet". Just called Special Agent John Jay Doggett his slave.

 

"It is not legal to own another human being in the United States. It is also not legal for you to come here and state that you own an American citizen anywhere in the world." Skinner ground out, still kneeling next to Doggett. He wrapped a strong hand around Doggett’s arm. "Come on, John, get up. We are leaving now, before this farce goes any further."

 

"No? That might have been true at one time, Mr. Skinner. The world is a very different place these last few years, Assistant Director. There are now Lords and Ladies living on American soil. I am one who is privileged to do so. The Government of these United States has begun to recognize feudal domains like my own. Within my domain, slavery is legal, and John is recognized by the US government as my property. I’d say that just what is legal is in flux right now, wouldn’t you? I assure you the contract giving me possession of John is legal as it is written and it effectively gives me ownership of one John Jay Doggett, with his full knowledge and consent. He had competent, unbiased legal representation during the signing. Every point was gone over in detail, explained, clarified. He understood the full ramifications of signing. But more than that, John won’t deny me. Will you, boy?"

 

Kim was leaning back against the edge of the heavy wooden desk. Arms crossed, the picture of indulgent patience, and elegant ease. His dark slacks fit his long powerful legs perfectly, the simple, long-sleeved burgundy pullover accentuated his deep chest, his full biceps, enhanced the smooth gold hue of his skin, the blackness of his hair. Skinner wanted to punch him in the face, wipe the elegant smile from his mouth.

 

John Doggett spoke while still on his belly, nose pressed into the floor. "No, Sir. I won’t refuse you. I will obey you. I am yours. Body, mind, heart and soul, to do with as you wish. Please, sir…. allow me to return to your service. I have missed being near you."

 

"This is bullshit. Don’t say anything else, Agent." Skinner exclaimed, interrupting Doggett, standing, not liking to address this man, who called himself a Lord, from his knees, being forced to look up into his eyes, feeling himself at a disadvantage.

 

The United States had never recognized a nobility before. Since the invasion and it’s aftermath, that had changed. But, it was one of the things Skinner disagreed with, spoke out against. It was un-American. "We will see you in an American court, Mr. Kim. Then we will see how the American legal system will react to a foreign national owning an American. Agent Doggett, get up right now. We are leaving. You will be contacted later, Mr. Kim."

 

"You may leave of course, Mr. Skinner. But, John will stay until I give him my permission to leave." Victor Kim tapped one finger against his desk, then raised his hand. Doggett could not have seen the gesture, positioned as he was face down, but at the sound of the tap, he rose to his feet and hurried forward, tugging at his tie, loosening it, pulling it half off, trying to shrug out of his suit jacket. Skinner caught his arm before he went two steps, pulled him to a full stop.

 

"No way. You aren’t doing this, Agent." Skinner refused to relinquish the hold he had on Doggett. Doggett turned to look at him, confusion filling his eyes. Then he turned back towards Kim, finally he looked up at the Assistant Director, eyes beseeching. Doggett spoke to Skinner, tone low and earnest. He didn’t struggle or fight, but he did try to move closer to the big Asian.

 

"Please, Sir, Walter, you don’t understand, I…have to go to him. I belong with him, to him, I can’t explain it….not in a way you can understand…I am his slave, I have been for sixteen years." Doggett didn’t resist the other man’s hold, standing still, but his eyes were fastened on Victor Kim’s face. The large Asian man nodded at the smaller FBI agent, their two gazes locking, fitting together with an ease that spoke of long practice.

 

"Then make me understand, Agent Doggett, or you will be leaving with me if I have to carry you out of here, in cuffs, over my shoulder." Skinner demanded, annoyed that Doggett couldn’t even keep his attention on him with Kim in the room.

 

"It’s complicated, not something that will be easy for you to understand, sir. I had a Mistress when I was in Asia. Not a sex partner kind of mistress, but a Dominant. Do you know what I mean, sir? I sold myself to her. I had to. I wanted it more than anything in the world." Doggett met Skinner’s eyes, managing to tear his attention away from Kim, assessing the other man’s level of familiarity with this subject, and how well he was comprehending what Doggett was trying to explain.

 

Skinner reluctantly nodded. He’d toyed with D/s himself a little, in the past, but just now his life was too busy to allow the time he needed to pursue any hobby, especially one that took so much energy, concentration, and was so fraught with potential for blackmail. He couldn’t afford to be caught, not with the controversy he’d stirred up by supporting Mulder and the X-files against orders to quash them. Besides, he had lacked the dedication required to maintain a functional D/s relationship. "I understand."

 

"Well, sir, I signed a contract with her. Slavery hadn’t been declared legal in South East Asia, yet, but the officials were looking the other way. It wasn’t a good idea, I didn’t look into it well enough beforehand, and I knew better, knew there were problems with our relationship, but I signed anyway. Essentially I became her slave 24/7. She allowed me to keep working, it was one of the few things I insisted on in the contract, I was a consultant by then, even though I was only twenty-six at the time, at night I was hers, she kept me chained in her suites, naked. It was almost a breach of our contract, I was one of about five slaves who served her. I was about to ask her to rescind the contract when Victor saw me at one of her parties. I was on display, reluctantly, I couldn’t afford the notoriety, not if I wanted to continue working, her concession was to allow me a half mask. I wasn’t really happy then, with her. We’d been good together a few times before the contract, but never after. My Mistress had other favorites, she didn’t spend much time with me. I was hers for six months. I slept with her only once in all that time. Then slavery was declared legal, and I was awarded to her because of the contract we had. I couldn’t ask her to rescind it anymore. I was hers free and clear." Doggett’s ears were crimson, he was having trouble meeting Skinner’s eyes, but he kept speaking. Skinner thought that having sex only once in six months had to have hurt a randy young man in his twenties. John Doggett’s pride had taken a beating.

 

"I am not attracted to men, but I had no choice but to go when she sold me to Victor, she could do what ever she wanted with me, and I no longer had any legal recourse. I had not been able to have our contract invalidated before the Slave Laws were enacted." Doggett continued in a subdued tone.

 

"I was happy to be getting away from her, but it scared the hell out of me being sold to a man, and to find out I was really a slave, not just in a contract to a master or a mistress. Victor sat me down and explained all the ramifications of the new laws. And told me if I’d like to belong to him, he would see I had a contract I could understand and rely on, or he would sell me to another person if I wished. What the Slave laws forbade, was releasing me, freeing me. That floored me. He told me my Mistress had deliberately kept the news of the impending Slave Laws form me and her other slaves. He’d asked around enough that he also felt I had cause to negate the agreement I had with my Mistress…and that I would have done so if I’d been aware of the impending laws. He disapproved of how my Mistress had treated me, felt her contract was too general, allowing for abuses, that I had not been aware of all the implications. He felt she had breached our contract and felt it entitled me to the option of terminating the arrangement, but that it was out of his hands unless I wanted to return to the US. If I wanted he’d let me walk away, scott-free, but I could not stay in South East Asia, and I could not go to most of the other countries in the world, or I would be declared a runaway. I seriously considered it. If I chose to stay he assured me I would be treated as his slave. He would not be a lenient Master, some of the things he would require of me would be harsher than what my Mistress proposed. Nothing hidden. He kept his word to me while I was with him, and afterwards. He was my Master. I was only with him for two months before he was shot. I thought he was dead. They told me he was. His lawyers had me out of Asia and back to the US in under thirty six hours. That’s why I don’t travel out of the US or Canada, sir. I would be immediately subject to arrest. The lawyers provided me with the means to go back to school and then gave me the recommendations I needed to get into the FBI."

 

Tears were running down Doggett’s face as he gazed at the big man leaning against the desk regarding him with deep, indulgent, affection. Skinner blinked.

 

"I appreciate that you owe the man your gratitude, Agent Doggett. But I trust you remember he thinks of you as his slave." Skinner said slowly after he’d cleared his throat. "And I do think saying you belong to him is an extreme measure. A little outside the pale, John. He let you assume he was dead, that alone could be used to terminate your arrangement with him, if not on the grounds that your first Mistress failed to allow you time to negate your agreement before the Slave Laws were finalized. How will your family take this? I have met your family, they aren’t ready to find out something like this about their son and brother. Did they have any idea you were a slave?"

 

Doggett sighed, nodding his head. "I talked with my father, once, about this, about some of the things I felt I needed, when I was in Asia, the week before Victor was shot. Like you said, he didn’t understand. He knew I was Victor’s slave, the rest of the family didn’t, don’t. But, as much as I would like him to understand and support me, I have to belong to Victor. Even if no one in my family can support me in this decision. It is who I am. And it is the law. The congress voted to uphold the right of foreigners to bring their slaves to this country. I fit into that category. I have no manumission papers. I was never freed. I am still, legally, a slave. I want to belong to Victor. I want to be his, again."

 

"If you aren’t attracted to men, why do you want to go back to him? It is a sexual relationship as well as a power-based relationship, John. If you aren’t attracted to men, it won’t work for you. We can fight this and win. There are a lot of powerful people who oppose slavery." Skinner persisted, keeping his voice controlled, pitched low in deference to the emotion he saw on the other man’s face. "It has to be a shock to see him here, alive like this, but don’t make an impulsive decision. Think on it. You’ve been living as a free man for years now."

 

"He was the best Master, Sir. We never had the chance to have sex. But, he trained me, prepared me to accept him. Then he was killed before we could…consummate the relationship. Sir, I do belong to him. I don’t need time to think about it to know it is true. I gave him my word of honor, and I am going to stick to that pledge. Please, let me go to him. I have thought of him every day of the fifteen years since I saw him last. When I pray, I always include him in my prayers, thanking god that he was part of my life for the short time we had. I thought I’d lost my chance to be his. Now…Sir, I have to go to him. I can’t lose the second chance I have to be with him." Doggett’s tone was both firm and pleading for understanding and acceptance. Skinner grit his teeth against the need he heard.

 

"What will you do, Kim? How do you see this working out? Are you willing to destroy his new life, his career, just to force him to be with you? To make him admit he is a slave?" AD Skinner turned toward the man who was waiting patiently for the two FBI agents to come to an agreement.

 

"I will spend some time getting to know the man my slave has become. Then, I will decide what to do with him." Victor Kim said. "The decision rests with me, not with John, AD Skinner. John knows that. He will abide by my decision."

 

"I don’t like the sound of that." Skinner said, keeping his grip on Doggett’s arm. "Just what do you mean by that?"

 

"There are endless options. He is mine. I will keep him, or sell him, or give him away. Or I will put him down if he has become the kind of man that needs to be put down." Victor Kim met Skinner’s gaze head on, unflinching. "He is a slave, and I own him, Mr. Skinner. Times are changing. He will be safer in my care than if he remains as he is, pretending to be a free man when he is not. Even he knows this."

 

"You are admitting to me, a representative of the law, that you might kill a man? Put him down, as if he is a rabid animal? That is way beyond the pale." Skinner snapped. His best AD voice, but the man in front of him didn’t even flinch.

 

"It is one of many options. He is not a man, he is a slave. There is a world of difference. The option of killing him is not one I expect to take, but if I decide it needs done, I will carry through. And John will obey me, whatever my decision. He doesn’t have the right of refusal. He is officially recognized as a slave, Assistant Director. He is not a free man."

 

"Not in a million years." Skinner said with absolute conviction. " John Doggett is one of the finest men I have ever known. Your calling him a slave, treating him like an animal doesn’t make him one."

 

"No, the law makes him one, Mr. Skinner. And he knows what he is. Tell him, Pet." The velvet voice caressed the air. As Victor Kim turned his attention to the smaller agent.

 

"I will obey you, Master. In all things. I am yours, you own me." Doggett said, voice steady, certain.

 

"Why will you do this, Pet? Why will you obey me?" Kim kept his eyes on the smaller, blond man. His _expression was affectionate and indulgent. But utterly serious.

 

"Because you are my Master and it is your right to do with me as you wish. I am bound to obey you." Doggett spoke with complete conviction.

 

"If I tell you that you must die, will you fight me on it?" Kim asked, gently.

 

"NO, Master. I will never fight you. The decision is yours to make." Doggett stated fiercely. Kim nodded at Skinner, not saying anything, raising one sculpted brow, letting Doggett’s words speak for him as well.

 

Skinner ground his teeth in frustration and disbelief, he wished Mulder were here. Maybe he could make sense of it. This was turning into the Twilight Zone, or an X-file, Mulder’s specialty.

 

"Agent Doggett, are you telling me if this man tells you he is going to shoot you, you are going to let him? If he tells you to kneel at his feet and let him slit your throat, you will let him?" Skinner spit out. More harshly than he’d intended, but frustration was gnawing at his patience. He had not been prepared to face this level of weirdness from John Doggett. And he wanted to make Doggett think about what he was getting into, in the most graphic terms that he could think of.

 

"Yes" Doggett said simply. He was calm and composed when he answered Skinner’s query. Skinner stared at him. He was missing something, he had to be. This situation could not be real.

 

"And if he tells you he is going to sell you, you are going to allow that? You won’t object, or protest?" Skinner pushed, urgently seeking the loophole that was surely there, somewhere if he could just find it.

 

"Yes, I will do what he tells me to do." Again the short, certain response. Simple and sure, not one hint of doubt. Not John Doggett, he couldn’t be saying these things. Now Mulder, if it was Mulder standing here, Skinner wouldn’t have been the least surprised.

 

In fact he had been worried about how Mulder was acting these last few weeks. He’d been impeccably groomed, prompt and far more respectful than was usual. He remembered to eat, and appeared well rested. Skinner had been intending to ask Scully what was going on, but perhaps he should be checking Mulder’s personnel files, and seeing if Mulder had had a change in status, just like John.

 

"OK, Agent, let's try a hypothetical situation. Suppose Kim here decided you belong in a brothel, servicing other men for the rest of you life. Suppose he sells you to a brothel and you never see him again. What then? Will you just lay back and take it?" Skinner growled.

 

"Then it is my duty to do as he wishes." Doggett responded immediately.

 

Skinner stared at the other man, incredulously. Nothing. He’d seen nothing in this man to lead him to expect Doggett was capable of this level of obsession and idiocy. Clearly the man needed psychological help. "Are you saying you want to do that?"

 

"No, sir. I don’t want to be away from him. I don’t want to have sex with another man. I don’t want him to sell me, or give me away, or kill me. Or any of those things. I do however, recognize he has the right to do any of them to me, without consulting me first. Without negotiating further with me. I know he will do what pleases him to do. And that is my goal, to please him. To serve him." Doggett met Skinner’s steely gaze, unflinching. Noting the other man’s grim _expression. He tried to make the other man understand.

 

"I know what you are thinking, Sir. I don’t need a psychiatrist. Up until modern times it was accepted that people owned other people. For the majority of man’s time on earth in fact. I have always been fascinated with the concept. I know I started into this as a lark, as a game, but it isn’t a game any longer. I am legally Victor’s slave. I am not free. I will never be a free man again. I am a fugitive according to the majority of the world's laws. I am no different than the man you have been working with for the last six years. I didn’t share this part of my past with the FBI, or with you. But it was always a part of me. The only thing difference is you are now aware that I consider this man my rightful Master. That I am a slave, and that I hid it from you and the Bureau. My owner, my Lord, to use the old term, has returned to claim me. I am relieved that I no longer have to keep the secret. I would have turned myself in a long time ago, but his lawyers convinced me I was doing what Victor wanted me to do, so I stayed quiet. Christ, Walter, the world is a different place, surely you admit that, since the invasion. We may have won this time, but plenty of people were killed and things are a damn sight different. People do own other people now, not only in other countries, but here as well, even if it is kept a low key as possible for now, that is just a goddamn fact. And we both know it is gaining more than a mere foothold here in America. Twenty thousand people were declared slaves in America last month. This month the numbers have already doubled. There is a lot of support for the feudal system making a comeback. People like the security, feel it will give us a chance to rebuild with the least expense. We might not like to admit it, and maybe I did it ahead of everyone else. But it ain’t all that uncommon now. And with things the way they are, it’s gonna be a lot more common."


	2. Part 2

Skinner was stunned. Yes. He’d heard of an increasing underground movement to legalize slavery, indentured servitude and the like. There had been multiple bills introduced in Congress on the subject of legalizing a caste system. The passage of the bills would happen, the votes were becoming closer and closer. Skinner had been watching with horrified fascination. As little as three years ago he’d never imagined such things could happen in the United States. Now he had just about accepted the fact that it would. That it already had, if Doggett was telling him the truth.

 

The US had borne the brunt of the alien invasion, and the nation was devastated. Financially, spiritually, militarily, socially. Politically, it was the strong manhandling the weak. a perfect environment for the fall into slavery.

 

Many areas of the country were decimated under the onslaught of the aliens, cities razed to the ground. Rebuilding was proving slow and expensive. The west was almost a new frontier once again, dotted with charred ruins, where once stood the west's largest cities. People were looking for strong leadership, and not from a far distant capital the average citizen no longer had the means to travel to.

 

There was talk of splitting the country in half, an east/west split this time, without a civil war, just a recognition that the country was too damn big to govern as it was. And last week he’d seen the draft of a proposal to split the country into Quarters. Russia and China had already split into multiple, smaller nations. India was now thirty separate countries, all with a different Rajah. All around the world dictatorships and monarchy's were becoming the preferred way of government. Authoritarian, and to the populace, reassuringly paternal.

 

Some of the new kingdoms in the former India had declared women property, even going so far as to making it law that any woman of any nationality entering their borders had to be registered and clearly marked as to her owner, or the government would confiscate her as unclaimed property. So far there were hundreds of cases of that happening, and legal challenges were in the works. Rumor also said that most challenges were being dismissed, as the other nations refused to foot the astronomical legal bills for the prolonged court cases.

 

Skinner would lay odds of the division of the United States actually happening, and relatively soon. The east faction wanted to have the caste system legalized, with legal punishments such as slavery, while the west faction wanted indentured servitude to provide cheap labor for a time, then as the land was redeveloped, the newly freed men and women could become business owners in their own right. Both sides supported the feudal systems that had spontaneously sprung up in hundreds of locations, run by wealthy, influential and powerful families. Skinner shivered, thinking of what that would mean to the democratic system he loved and had supported, had fought for.

 

"You can’t continue to work as a FBI agent, John, surely you can see that. Not with someone else pulling your strings, telling you what to do. How to act, think." Skinner reminded the other man. "The FBI is one of the last remaining legal institutions people trust. We must be above reproach."

 

"Assistant Director, I will not interfere with John’s work. You have my word on it. You don’t forbid Catholics to work on cases involving the Church, or with homosexuals, do you? Though their religion forbids homosexuality, and demands obedience to the teachings of the church. You trust them to act fairly and without prejudice, while in the performance of their duties. It will be the same here. John will be yours at work, and mine at all other times. I will not make him break the law. Not even to save myself. Besides there are currently over two hundred slaves working in the FBI now. Once John is registered he will become the two hundred and thirty second slave working there."

 

Skinner, oddly found himself believing the other man. He also felt as if the room was spinning. Grimly he steeled himself. Mulder was his first thought. Mulder was one of those new, FBI slaves.

 

Skinner couldn’t take a chance that Doggett was compromised. Too much was at stake what with the responsibility of rebuilding the legal system of the US. He shook his head. "Sorry. I don’t believe you."

 

"No, Assistant Director, you are not the one who decides this, on your own, our negotiations are not over yet, Mr. Skinner. I have followed John’s career, the FBI is important to him. Because it is my responsibility to protect what is mine, I have looked into the backgrounds of many people around him. Including yourself. I know that for four years you owned your own "slave", and that was before the troubled times were are currently living in. In light of that fact aren’t you being just a little hypocritical?"

 

Skinner gaped at the other man, a bright flush of color creeping up his neck and face, over his bald pate. He had been very careful. It was impossible that anyone had known about Annabelle.

 

"It was just a game." He choked out, "Not serious. Not like you saying you have the right to kill Doggett if you fell like it. Not like you having the right to make him do what you tell him to do no matter what he feels. I never treated her like that."

 

Victor Kim sighed. "I said that because it is my right. It is a right granted to me by far more nations than those nations who would seek to deny me that right. I would consider it wasteful, however, to kill him or to sell him. I value John. I am not going to discard him, even if he is my property and I have the right to do it. I want him with me. I have purchased a house in DC. I will be moving him in with me. I am closing my houses in Europe and selling the ones in Asia. The US is the place to be now, the rest of the world is far too volatile and unstable. The US still has a semblance of civil order. If you haven’t been abroad since the invasion, you undoubtedly think the US is frighteningly unstable. I assure you, Mr. Skinner, even with the changes going on, and the changes threatening to go on, the US is far more stable than much of the rest of the world. If the aliens had not purposely knocked out so much of the world’s technology we would probably have blown up much of what they left intact. Despite the struggle to survive, man is a destructive animal, just as willing to tear down as to build up. There is a fight to gain power the likes of which we have never seen. Not in any of our world wars. It is on a scale matched only by the invasion. Don't allow it's relatively quiet progression fool you."

 

"We aren’t talking about anything but John’s future now. I can’t do anything about what the world is doing right this instant. What I can do is stop John from becoming one of the victims. Becoming one of the slaves. How many slaves will he be joining if he goes back to you?" Skinner asked angrily, still shocked that Kim knew about that hidden bit of his past. He fought against the urge to leave, to run, to marshal his own defenses.

 

"I wonder, do you object to John’s slavery because he is a man owned by another man? Is that what makes you uncomfortable? Do you believe men should be free, and women have the option of being slaves?" Victor Kim’s grin was wide and challenging, eyes assessing. Skinner just managed not to squirm. He understood that his former position of "owning" Annabelle made him an easy target.

 

"John doesn’t have the right to question me, and how many slaves I own. But I will answer you, Assistant Director. I have ten slaves in America. John will be the eleventh. Only one other has come with me from Asia to the United States. Naien has accompanied me. She is too old to adapt to any change. I have cared for her since I received her as a gift from my mother when I was six. She is now seventy nine. She raised me as much as my mother did. She ran my main house in Europe. And she will do the same here for as long as she is able, Then, I will see that she lives out her life in comfort. The slaves I have left in Europe and Asia will be sent to other Masters, men who will treat them well. I don’t believe in leaving slaves without Masters for extended periods of time. A slave is like any other being, boredom is not good for them." Victor Kim gestured to the soft chairs waiting in a large alcove.

 

"Let us sit and discuss this situation like civilized men. I think you will see reason."

 

Skinner ground his teeth. "No, this is not a conversation I want to have, I am taking Doggett out of here and you are not going to stop me." Skinner whirled around and struck Doggett on the jaw, catching him as the slighter man crumpled towards the floor. He hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder and turned to back out of the room. A loud, familiar voice stopped him.

 

"Walter Skinner, I order you to stop and set Lord Kim’s slave down."

 

Skinner whirled to see Michael Davenport, the Assistant Legal Counsel to the President of the United States blocking the doorway. He gaped.

 

"I am taking him out of here…" Skinner growled, angrily. "You don’t know…"

 

"I do know. And I also you are very close to being charged with stealing a slave, which is a felony. I urge you to set the slave down." Davenport growled at Skinner, his face pained. "It is the law, Walter."

 

"No. I will not." Skinner said stubbornly.

 

"Then I am placing you under arrest for the abduction of property in the form of one slave who’s value has been set at four hundred thousand dollars. Lord Kim, as this felony has occurred on his estate has the legal right to pass judgment, and set the penalty."

 

"What?" Skinner roared. "That is not legal, I am a citizen of the United States. This is US soil…."

 

Davenport held up a brief. "Perhaps you should have looked at this before you came here today, Walter. The president signed over the rights to this portion of land to Lord Kim. He now owns it, and sets the laws here as he sees fit, within accepted parameters. I may not agree with it, but it is legal."

 

"So what happens now?" Skinner growled, crumpling the paper in his hard fist. Standing tall and defiant. "I never thought I would see the day when I couldn't trust your judgment, Michael. This is wrong. You know it is."

 

Victor Kim gestured and his men moved forward relieved the assistant Director of the FBI of both Doggett’s limp form and his weapon. "I am prepared to be lenient, and not demand the full penalty, which can include a death sentence. I will settle for your enslavement in my household. I admire a man or an animal with spirit, and you certainly have that."

 

Skinner was at a loss for words. He had lost his temper and allowed himself to be manipulated into a corner, and this was the result. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was a setup from the beginning. Once he had obeyed the order from the Director to come and meet with Victor Kim the trap had been sprung. He clenched his hands into fists, straining to maintain some kind of poise, dignity. Trying not to attack the serious faced lord who watched him with over-bright eyes.

 

Skinner’s unwavering support and loyalty to his subordinates was well known. He had to rescue John once he perceived the man was in trouble, and when the inevitable occurred, he was placed right into Kim’s hands. He had no doubt that his predicament was supported by several men he’d insulted at the Bureau, in the government. He hadn’t seen this coming. Never imagined it as a threat. And he was caught. Shooting fish in a barrel.

 

Skinner frowned, but allowed himself to be led to one of the chairs grouped around a low table. They all sat. Skinner accepted coffee, and Doggett was laid on a long, well cushioned sofa. A man who acted like a doctor immediately started examining him.

 

The coffee was good, hot and aromatic. It gave Skinner time to go through his thoughts. Not good. He was on shaky ground, and didn’t know just how to extricate himself and Doggett, in fact he was beginning to think it was impossible. The other Agent seemed happy to dig himself into an ever deeper hole, admitting and declaring himself aloud to be a slave of lord Kim.

 

The appearance of Michael Davenport was a dangerous sign. Skinner didn’t doubt his arrest was legal, that his predicament was chillingly real. And that no one was going to stop Kim from sentencing him to whatever punishment the man saw fit, or protest how he chose to mete it out.

 

"Now, Mr. Skinner, you may have guessed I had several motives for having this meeting set up. One: I wanted to see John again, and to reclaim him. Two: I wanted to secure his place at the Bureau. Three: I wanted to meet you. I am cleaning house, Mr. Skinner. Starting afresh in new pastures. I am in the market for new slaves. I’d decided I wanted you to be one. Your President is in dire need of powerful allies. I negotiated a favorable position for myself as a condition of my support. And thus, I have you." If Kim had suddenly leaped up and danced naked on his desk Skinner could not have been more surprised. He was immobilized by shock. Blindsided. Fuck. He’d expected some of it, figured it out, but not that the President had been in on it.

 

"What? Now I know you have lost it." His voice was a full octave higher than it usually was, Skinner made ready to rise, forcibly setting his coffee cup on one of the small tables scattered through the alcove. The clatter was satisfyingly sharp.

 

"Sit down. It will be to your benefit to hear me out. I don’t think you are in any position to storm out of here with just the information you have right now. And I remind you, you are now mine. Attorney Davenport has just given me legal right to you." Victor Kim’s tone in contrast was just as smooth, just as firm, just as compelling as it had been. He waved Skinner back into his chair.

 

Skinner reluctantly found he couldn’t disobey that voice, nor the possibility that he just might be on the verge of receiving some sort of explanation. He sank back into the chair. His coffee had splashed onto the table, one of the big bodyguards was replacing the cup with a fresh one. Silent and efficient. Were they also slaves? Was this what he was going to be doing from now on? The organ grinder's monkey?

 

"I know you won’t be able to convince me to become one of your slaves, Mr. Kim. If that is your only aim, we might as well stop this farce now."

 

"No, having you become one of my willing slaves is not my only objective. I knew you would not agree, willingly. It is done. Without your cooperation, I admit. You are my slave. But, I also want you to understand the environment John and you will be living in, what both of your lives will be like from now on. That it is not the horror you envision if you obey me. You should know I have never failed to obtain a slave I wanted to have. I am a very patient man. I will have your willing service, eventually. Contrary to your assumptions, I do not mistreat most of my slaves, Mr. Skinner. I do however punish behavior I do not approve of. I am offering you an opportunity to know how John is being treated, and an opportunity to fulfill one of your own hidden fantasies. I won’t force you to live here in my house, I have no intention of using the information I have on you for any purpose beyond protecting John. If you deliberately seek to harm him or me in anyway…then I will use it without the least hesitation. Otherwise, I will leave it to you to chose to cooperate or I will send you elsewhere, until you do chose to cooperate. I assure you, Walter Skinner, this is not the most detestable place you could be. I do have ownership of several well run and clean brothels, and I won’t hesitate to have you trained to work in one of them." Victor Kim’ gentle smile became frigid. He'd clearly managed to discover Skinner's fear of just such a fate. Skinner himself had given him the information, when he'd used it in an attempt to scare John.

 

Skinner paled. The man knew about the one time he’d allowed himself to kill a prisoner for the greater good. Walter was suddenly sure of it. He could be sent to prison for murder, at the least he would be out of the FBI, and helpless to work for good in the system he’d spent years learning to get the most from. Now he was accused of abducting a slave, and Davenport was one of the witnesses. Skinner was well and truly caught. He was fucked.

 

"Are you trying to blackmail me into agreeing to be your slave?" Skinner scowled darkly. He would rather lose his job, as important as it was to him, rather than become some man’s puppet.

 

"No, there is no need. You are my slave already. I am merely giving you the opportunity to decide how hard your introduction into your new status is going to be. Blackmail is the worst possible way to acquire a slave. I am offering you a place with me, or imprisonment in one of my brothels until I feel you have worked off your debt of four hundred thousand dollars to me. The price I set on John. You can agree to be my slave and to obey me, and I will permit you to continue to work with the FBI, or you can refuse and work off your debt on your back. I am asking to train you, in one way or another, Assistant Director. Train you as a slave, teach you how to get the most out of the part of your life you are all but ignoring, teach you how to serve me, or if you won’t agree to that, then to train you to please other men with your body. The choice of how you will serve is up to you."

 

"There isn’t any choice is there? I won’t willingly serve as a prostitute, and I certainly don’t want to serve you, either, so where does that leave us?" Skinner’s resignation shocked him, but Victor Kim seemed to be expecting it. He sipped from his own cup of coffee.

 

"The basics can’t be rushed. I will have you medicated, drugged if you prefer that term, and the brothel master’s will train you to please your clients, if you want it like that. With your complete cooperation, if you don’t fight it, being with me in my household will be far more pleasant. I urge you to chose that option. I am not a man who makes idle threats. If you want a demonstration I am perfectly willing to have my men take you to the training rooms and introduce you to a taste of what your life will be like in the brothels." Victor looked like a man who could be believed. He looked sincere.

 

Skinner recalled all the information he’d read. The man kept his word, his promises. Skinner shuddered. He had an unreasonable urge to remain defiant, to tell the man to go to hell, and let him do his worst. Then he looked over at the bodyguards. Into their intent gazes. These men would rape him if Kim told them to do it. And Skinner couldn’t bear the idea of letting a hundred or even thousands of strangers rape him over and over for the rest of his life. He'd rather die.

 

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Skinner pressed, his own voice going calm, reasonable. As if it was a business deal. A deal among friends that he was evaluating, did he want in on it?

 

"You don’t, Mr. Skinner. All you have is my reputation for fairness, for doing what I say I will do, period. I will keep my word to you, One or the other of those two scenarios will happen. I have never broken my word once it has been given. And I have never reneged on a contract either. I kept my word to John, even though it took me fifteen years of struggle to manage it."

 

Kim’s assurance was entirely believable. Skinner had to smile wryly at that. He’d never have believed he would be sitting here talking about something like this with a friend, let alone a virtual stranger. With John Doggett laying on a couch, naked now, being thoroughly examined without any attempt to preserve his dignity, while they discussed Skinner’s sudden, explosive change in status from freeman to slave.

 

"So, I am your slave now?" Skinner asked, just to be sure. Wondering if there was any possible way he’d misunderstood. If he got to his feet and tried to walk out, what would happen? Would it all turn out to be a bluff? The problem was Skinner couldn’t imagine the rigidly serious Davenport being in on a joke, especially not one of this magnitude. It had to be real.

 

Victor Kim shook his head. "Don’t play games with me. I take these negotiations seriously. They are not a game for me. This is how I live my life. I know the FBI has files on me. Files that were delivered to your office last week. You are a careful and methodical man, Assistant Director. I know you read those files, though apparently you did not share them with John. He was truly shocked when I came through that door."

 

"What will this training consist of? I am not homosexual." Skinner raised his hand, before the other man could speak. "I do admit to experimenting a little in Vietnam. But that was more a result of drugs and alcohol, both of which were the only way to stay sane over there. I do not find men attractive. Or arousing."

 

"I know that. But the relationship of Master and slave is not exclusively about sex, Mr. Skinner. As slave it is also beyond your realm to chose your sexuality, or how it will be expressed. Our relationship is about power, and how power is used and exchanged. I know you are familiar with power on a business level. I will teach you about it on a personal level. I know you dabbled with it with your female slave. But that was pitiful, not real. I will show you the reality. You will live it. I will teach you what it is about, what it means for you. When you chose to stay with me, and not go to the brothel, I will accept the gift of your anal virginity. I will not take it if you chose to leave, it will be auctioned off to the highest bidder. There are men who will pay dearly for such a gift. As to what the training is, that will take all of those six months to teach you the basics of how to serve me."

 

"Staying in power in these new times is not as simple as it was. One can not be seen to be weak. Or the vultures descend. You have been shielded because of your position, and all the work that has been heaped on you. You haven’t looked outside your own window and seen the chaos. Believe me, I am not the worst of the men that are gaining power and influence. I can not afford to be seen as weak in any way. I must accumulate those who can help me. You can be one of those. Or you can refuse to serve and be taken out of the picture."

 

"I need to know what will be expected of me before I make any decision, Mr. Kim. I am not going to blindly agree…" Skinner’s tone was scolding, a little derisive.

 

"I will tell you some of what to expect, but it is not possible to tell you everything. Nor do I need your agreement. What I mean to teach you must be experienced, explanations, they don’t work when it comes to this. You will continue to work. I will have a car sent to pick you up from work. I will not interfere with the work you do or the hours you keep as long as they are necessary. If you try to use work to keep away from me or your training, then I will intervene. You will live with me, but you may keep your condominium. I will cover all costs while you are in training. If there are times you need to be with your friends or family those will be arranged for. You will not be a prisoner. But you will obey me, I will make the decisions."

 

"And why should I agree to this?"

 

"Mr. Skinner. You are not a happy man. You are financially secure, you have authority at work. You have dated some of the most beautiful and accomplished women in DC. But you are not happy. You know there is something missing from your life. I can give you that. Researching you, I found you intriguing. I want you. It is as simple as that. I will accept the methodical, predictable man that you are, and change you into a passionate man, one who is alive."

 

"And if at the end of the training I do decide to stay with you? What then?" Skinner’s eyes were wider than they had been, wary.

 

"We will make a new contract at that time. You won’t have much leeway in what it contains. You will either accept it and sign it, or you won’t if you don’t, you walk away. This one time, I will grant a slave freedom, If I fail to win your loyalty, then you are free." Victor smiled. He knew Skinner was about to give in, to take the challenge.

 

"Let me guess, it’s going to be exactly the same contract you gave to John here." Skinner stated dryly.

 

"Yes. I offer a standard contract with very little difference to all my slaves, Mr. Skinner. I also stick to it to the letter. You will know what to expect from me, and I from you. There will be no surprises." Kim reached down and smoothed a hand over his thigh. Skinner watched unable to look away.

 

"But you will be within you rights to sell me, give me away, prostitute me, or kill me, as you see fit." Desperately Skinner tried to talk himself out of the risk, out of agreeing. As if he had any choice.

 

"Only if you choose to sign, Mr. Skinner. I won’t have that right during your training. You flatter me by being so sure you will want to stay with me." The smile Victor directed at the other man was beautiful, full of true joy, and caring. Skinner was stunned by it. For god’s sake he could almost believe the man wanted him. Wanted to take care of him and cherish him. Not a feeling he’d ever acknowledged from another man before.

 

"And if I won’t agree to you training me?"

 

"Then you will remain unhappy, Mr. Skinner. And lonely. And on your back. I was not using the threat of the brothel idly. I am the only one in your life who can change it. I know you realize this is true. I know that you have good instincts. Follow them. You will also lose the ability to monitor what is happening to John if you don't stay here, and I don’t think you want that, do you? Come with me, I will give you the best six months of your life up to now." Victor Kim looked up from where he’d been gazing at John and met Skinner’s gaze head on.

 

"So if I don’t agree you will hurt him, punish him?" Skinner asked, tightly. Victor shook his head.

 

"I will do what I wish to do regardless of your agreement or disagreement. My treatment of him is not contingent on your being trained in my house."

 

Skinner stared at the man trying to read him. How could he know?

 

"I still don’t know enough. You say you won’t ask me to have anal sex during the training, providing I stay here. What about oral sex?"

 

‘Yes, I will expect that. I will expect absolutely everything you have to give. The one thing you can be sure won’t happen to you is receptive anal sex. All else is possible if I decide it is needed." The tall man admitted openly.

 

"And outside relationships?" Skinner inquired, already guessing what that answer was going to consist of. Kim didn’t seem a man to share his possessions.

 

"You will be completely faithful to me." The sudden ice in the velvet tones was all the more chilling for the richness of the voice delivering the words. "I will not tolerate an unfaithful slave. If I send you to service someone else that is entirely my right, but you will not date or have sexual relations that I do not approve and initiate for you. On that point I am inflexible. You will immediately terminate all relationships of a romantic or sexual nature."

 

"And you? How will I know you are being faithful?"

 

Victor laughed. "Mr. Skinner, you are certainly playing now. I will not be faithful to you for even one moment. You are my slave, I am not yours. If I wish I will masturbate you to the very edge of orgasm every day and never allow you to ejaculate, I may force you to service others without ever obtaining your own release. Or I may never allow you to have another sexual contact. It is my choice once you sign, not yours. My sex life is my choice, and you will have no impact on it. That being said, I am not a man given to casual sexual relations. For the most part I find sex with those who are not slaves to be boring. And not worth my time. Does that make you feel better?"

 

"Not really." Skinner grumbled. Clenching his fists to hide the tremor. "I can’t believe I am going to do this."

 

"Yes, you are aren’t you?" Victor leaned forward, beckoning to two men who had stood quietly to one side. "This is Kam Cheaung and Nelson Johnson. They are lawyers, my family has used their firm for many years. I know their names are familiar to you. Mr. Cheaung will be acting on your behalf unless you wish to use another lawyer? No?"

 

Skinner could not imagine calling his elderly lawyer to witness a contract like this one. George would have a heart attack. "I am aware of Mr. Cheaung’s reputation, I would be happy for him to represent me."

 

"Excellent. Now let’s get down to business shall we? I want you to understand exactly what I will expect of you. John, come sit next to me." Doggett rose immediately and moved to sit on the carpet at the older man’s feet. Kim stroked the short blond hair affectionately. Doggett sat there, the only naked man in the room, and completely content as far as Skinner could tell.

 

"First order of business. You will reside with me. You will not drive anywhere not related to work without my permission. My car will drop you at work each day. I will pay for the condominium for you until your training is completed. But you may not use it without my permission. I find I like the way you dress at work, but once you are in my home you will immediately undress. There is a room expressly for that. If I wish for you to go clothed the clothing will be placed there with instructions. Otherwise you will remain unclothed unless I give you permission to dress. You will continue to work out, and maintain your body at least in the condition it is in now. I can mark you or decorate your body in anyway I wish. I can punish you for any reason, or no reason at all. You must obey all of my orders. I will not ask you to kill or harm anyone else, or steal or to violate your honor. As we discussed, your body will belong to me, that means sexually as well. I am not asking for your love or your heart or your soul, not yet. If you fail to give them to me voluntarily, then you will simply walk away from me at the end of the training. I will not engage in anal sex with you, nor will I ask you engage in anal sex with anyone else. You will not engage in any sexual or romantic relations with anyone I do not instruct you to serve." The list was recited from memory. Skinner read along with the list from the written copy he had in front of him. The list continued for another five minutes.

 

Then the lawyer asked him if he under stood, or had any questions. Did he want to consult another lawyer? Yes, he could have the list, in fact the contract would be placed at his bedside and part of his training would be to memorize it.

 

In the end Skinner signed the document. Arguing over only a few points, one of which Victor conceded to change, the other he would not. Still, Walter’s hand shook when he signed.

 

"Excellent." Victor leaned back, his hand still stroking Doggett’s hair. "I will send the car with you to your home. You have two hours to pack then they will bring you back. You can make any phone calls you need to from here when you return. I will see you later tonight Mr. Skinner." He rose. "I will send someone to close your house and prepare it for sale, John. Is there anything you wish for them to bring back?"


End file.
